Halloween Horror
by Chihuahua
Summary: Yeah, wrote this a REALLLLLLY long time ago... pretty sure it was a response to a fic challenge, hence the randomness of events, but seeing the season of ghoulish fun, thought this would be fun to post. Try to enjoy...


Author : Chihuahua

Date : 20th October 2001

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the TRA:JQ characters, so I'm not making any money out of this fic. Nick Carter belongs to... I have no idea who he belongs to... so any takers?

Category : Humour

Rating : G

Archiver's Permission: Granted to those who want it, just let me know where it can be found.

**HALLOWEEN HORRORS**

Hadji ticked off another day off his calendar. It was the 25th of October, just about a week to All Hallow e'en , or in simple terms, Halloween. Hadji gazed longingly at his Gandalf the Wizard costume. He had made it himself, and was proud of it.

Oh well, it was just about a week...

JQJQJQ

"OH MY GOD!" Jonny screamed in horror. The yellow fuzz with stripes was advancing towards him. "Jessie!"

Jessie came running into the hall, still adjusting her bunny ears. "I swear, Jonny Quest, one of these days, I'll find out what makes you tick, and I'll... OH GOD!" Her aggravated tone escalated to pure fear.

"What the heck are you doing in that costume, Pops?" Jonny demanded, regaining composure at last.

His father grinned at him, all decked out in a Pikachu costume. The yellow fuzz remained imprinted in Jonny's mind. Jessie still looked shocked.

"Well, I thought that it looked cute... adorable even," Benton replied.

"Cute? Cute is when a five year old dons it. Plain scary is when the world renowned scientist, Dr Benton Quest put it on!" Jonny muttered. "Hey, Jess! Snap out of it! It's only my dad in a midlife crisis."

"Where's Race?" Benton asked, desperate to change the topic. Hopefully Race purchased that Heidi outfit he had been eyeing so much... at least the kids would get off his back a little.

The phone down the hall rang.

"I'll get it!" they heard Hadji call, as he ran for it. Jonny silently counted to five, and at the count of five, there was a loud bump. Hadji couldn't walk more than ten steps without tripping on his robes.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Master Singh. This is Dr. Zin calling to tell you that I've perfected a candy bomb to take out the world."

"Wow... is that supposed to be a trick or treat?" Hadji enquired, rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" the baffled reply came.

"Sorry, whoever you are. We have to go!" Hadji hung up the phone.

JQJQJQ

"He hung up on me! HE HUNG UP ON ME?" Zin raged. He sent a hard kick at a small packet of sweets next to him, and set off some kind of timer. In his frustration, he didn't notice the countdown. Five minutes later, the evil doc was sent through the wall by a massive explosion.

JQJQJQ

"Watch it, blondie!" Jessie warned, shoving the lanky blonde aside.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Jessie said coolly, ignoring the glare she received from him.

"Jess, that's Nick!" Jonny hissed at her?

"Nick who?"

"Nick as in Nicholas Gene Carter!"

Jessie's mouth formed an 'O' of surprise and shock. "You mean as in the Backstreet Boys Nick Carter?"

"One and the same, Jessie, my red-headed friend, who by the looks of it probably blew of a potential date with one of America's most wanted." Jonny smiled coyly at her.

"How was I to know that he would be dressed up as a punk with some stupid red feathers on his head!" she grumbled.

"That would be hair. Ever heard of a Mohawk? So he sprayed some stuff on his hair... couldn't you tell he was blonde from his roots?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to conquer personal angst by belittling him right now?" she hissed, flicking her ear back in place. "Geez, isn't he supposed to be in Orlando? What's he doing in Maine?"

"Ask him."

"Hah!" And she stormed off, swinging her empty basket. Her stash of trick or treats was stashed away somewhere in her outfit... most likely the rear as it looked very filled.

"This is the worst Halloween so far! Dr Quest in a Pikachu suit, my dad cross dressing as some ditzy blonde from the mountains. And I blow off this guy I've so had the hots for! Oh, and may I add the fact that my bum is swollen with candy, and this outfit is so NOT becoming!"

"Hey! Cheer up. Here, have a candy apple," Jonny offered his candy apple to her. Good riddance anyway, he thought.

"Hey!" a voice called. Jessie turned and looked at the lanky blonde guy with the sprayed on red Mohawk she had yelled at earlier.

"Hey you!" he strutted up to her and flashed her a smile. "Sorry about bumping into you just now. I've got something for you." He waved a packet of Energizer batteries at her. "Thought you could use this as you look a little down."

Jessie smiled nervously. Is this for real? "Thanks. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"You want to ditch trick-or-treating and go for coffee... or something?"

"Yeah, why not. Just hold on, one second." She trotted over to Jonny. "Ya know. I take back all I've said. This is the best Halloween yet!"

Then she linked her arm to her companion and together they walked away.

"Who's that with Jessie?" Race asked, his blonde pigtails bouncing around. Somewhere further away, Jonny could see his father's bright yellow costume at a door, and the woman at it was definitely flirting with him.

"Some punk kid!" Jonny muttered viciously. "Stupid yellow outfit seems to be picking up a lot of attention from the ladies," Jonny commented.

Looking at each other, they both said, "This Halloween bites!"

THE END


End file.
